


Bloody fucking pirate

by son_of_thyr



Series: Assassin Reader x Edward Kenway [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Black Flag, Blood, F/M, Flirty, One Shot, Pirates, Reader-Insert, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 04:24:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4249182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/son_of_thyr/pseuds/son_of_thyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You were an Assassin who was working with Duncan Walpole, but because of your luck he betrayed you and now you had to partner up with a random pirate. Or maybe he's not so random.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bloody fucking pirate

You had been on a ship to Havana with Duncan. He had told you that Ah Tabai had sent him there along with others that were waiting for you, to kidnap the sage, and he had convinced you that he needed your help. Pleased to hear him finally admit that someone other than him could be useful for once, you agreed.

You had just climbed up on deck to stretch your back and get some fresh air as someone yelled: "They're attacking!" And the alarm bell rang.

You spotted Duncan further down the ship and scurried over to him. "Fucking hell, what do we do?" You really didn't want to fight a bunch of pirates, they had proved to be valuable contacts in the past and their trust was delicate. You weren't even far from Havana, damnit!

"Fucking imbeciles, we'll kill them all." He spat with his eyes set on the other ship. He wasn't quite as tolerant as you. Hypocritical too, he blamed other people much more than himself, and you tried to not be too bothered by him most of the time. Your attitudes didn't match up, but for the brotherhood, you would live with it. You found that using his bitterness as an example on how _not_ to be helped a great deal. So he wasn't totally useless, was he?

Duncan made his way over to the pirate ship, you didn't want to follow so you stayed back. The damage on your ship became severe, and it started sinking, you should have known better than taking passage on a British ship.

You had to find Duncan so you dived in to the water, the pirate ship was sinking too, the only way you could go was to a beach nearby. Luckily, you spotted him there, along with another figure.

As you were getting near the beach you could make out a bit more of Duncan’s and the pirate’s exchange. “Bloody fucking pirates!” You heard Duncan yell in a pained voice, and then pulled the trigger of a defect gun at the man on the ground. He then moved to run in to the jungle.

Just a bit later you heard someone laugh. “I’m on to you sneaksby!” The pirate yelled and the followed.

It took you a little while to find the right way in the jungle, but at last you saw Duncan’s blue robes. He was standing with his back at you, and a hand up to block the sun. He looked strangely calm, given his temper.

You walked up to him, intending to ask where the other fellow went. “Duncan, where-...” But when he turned around it wasn’t Duncan you were speaking to, but a stranger. “What have you done with Duncan, where is he?” You demanded loudly, reaching for your sword at your hip and readying yourself for battle.

“Easy, lass.” He held his hands up trying to calm you. A thought seemed to have struck him after taking a closer look at your robes, “You don’t happen to be y/n?”

“How do you know my name? Did the Templars send you?”

“No.” He chuckled and put down his hands to his hips. “It seems your friend wasn’t much of a friend after all, he meant to sell you out to someone named Torres.”

Your eyes widened with anger “How do you know this?”

He picked up a letter from a pocket and held it out to you, you moved closer, still visibly suspicious you eyed him and took the letter from his hand and backed away again.

He looked at you with a smug face as you read the letter. “Shit.” You muttered to yourself, and after you read the letter he held out a hand expecting you to give it back. You didn't need it now so you handed it back, just as suspiciously as before, and then looked around you for a way out of there. It looked like you might have been standing on a cliff.

The man chuckled at your suspiciousness. “You don’t need to worry about me, I’m no threat to _you_.” He said, looking at your weapons.

You straightened your posture, relaxing. “You killed Duncan, why?” You said more calmly this time, but still on edge.

“I only defended myself.” He explained.

You looked away from him again and sighed, irritated. It was starting to dawn on you that this man wasn’t a Templar, but a random pirate, and the only one who could help you get out of this cove. “What’s your name?”

"Edward Kenway.” He smiled and reached out his hand to shake yours.

“Well Kenway, it seems I’m the only one to help you out of here.” You said calmly with a smirk while shaking his hand. You motioned your head to where the cliff was and began to walk. "This way?"

He followed behind you, amused at how easy it had been too make you see him as less of a threat even knowing that he was a pirate. The ship you were on was of the Royal navy, surely you wouldn't _actually_ take well to the company of a pirate? After pondering on it for a minute he spoke up. "You sure you want to join sides with a pirate?" He looked at you.

You were looking over the beach below the cliff, silently thinking of a plan to get on to the ship in the bay below. Interrupted from your thoughts you answered. "I don't care." Annoyed at his stupid question.

"Being on a vessel of the Royal navy and all?..." He continued, pleased with your answer, at least you weren't hostile.

"Duncan had connections that granted us passage on the ship, that's all."

Edward was wondering why you were dressed like that and why you were armed to your teeth. You didn't look at all like a pirate, nor did you look like a British or Spanish officer, or a soldier. All he new was what that letter said, some order... Whatever you were, Duncan had betrayed you for this _Torres_.

He turned his head to the beach, spotting the schooner. "That schooner will do me just fine!" Then he moved on to the branch hanging over the cliff and dived in to the small pond below.

You followed after him down to the beach, a bit quieter. There were a small number of redcoats spread over the beach. You moved to sneak into the bushes and take them out, and Edward followed your example. You heard a few of the redcoats arguing with a man further down the beach. It seemed they had been mistaken as Edwards ship, and they didn’t believe the man when he tried to explain that he was a merchant on his way to Havana.

The redcoats started yelling at him and threatening him, and the man pleaded "Take my sugar! I'll pay you, anything you like!" Before you and Edward killed them. Edward then reached out his hand to help the man up. “By Gods grace, you saved me. A profusion of thanks!”

You were standing closer to the water with your back to it. “Is that yours?” You asked, looking behind you to the ship and back at the man.

“It is mine, yes. But… here lies its poor captain.” He said gloomily, pointing to a body on the ground. “And I have no arm for sailing.”

“I can pilot myself, no mind.” Edward said as he checked the crates around him.

“You don’t mean to abscond with my ship do you?” The merchant was starting to worry, as did you, he had to let you on to his ship.

Edward seemed to have had an idea. “I’m Duncan. And this is y/n.” He said, now much more polite and cheerful, and _English_.

You eyed him. What was this fool doing now? He's going to get himself into a lot of trouble if he keeps that up. He shouldn't even be wearing those robes. You would have to knock some sense in to him when you got to Havana.

“What’s your name friend?” Edward continued, shaking his hand.

“Stede, Stede Bonnet.

“Well, mister Bonnet, we are on a secret errand for the king, God save him, and we must get to Havana with speed.” Oh, he was good though.

Stede breathed out. “That is a relief, Havana is also my destination. Our ways lie together!”

“Natural allies then!” Edward said cheerfully.

“You put me at ease sir, to think I took you for pirates when you first appeared!”

“Did you?” You said, calmly, hiding your amusement.

“Yes! You have an uncommon way of handling yourself. “He said now looking at you. “Quick and easy, if I may say, gave me quite a fright. But… all things considered I think it turned out to be rather fortuitous day hasn’t it?” He said cheerfully, smiling after all.

You smiled at his optimism. Not often you saw that, even in a person as gullible as this man.

The three of you swam over to his ship. Edward walked right up to the helm with confidence. You weren't sure if you should admire his confidence or to be annoyed by his arrogance... But maybe he wasn't a random pirate after all. You thought about this as you were standing to the side of the ship, not far away from him. You were looking out over the water, but were secretly listening to him and Stede.

“There is not a pirate living who would turn his back on a keg of rum.” Edward had stated later on.

You turned around, looking at Edward at the helm. You wanted to laugh at their conversation. You made eye contact for a second, and he noticed how amused you looked, before you turned back to look out over the water.

“You’re a natural sailor, Duncan.” Stede said later.

“I did a decent trick at the helm some time ago. Two years before the mast as a privateer.” He responded.

“Dash my buttons! Your life seems a grand one if I may say. So full of adventures, how marvelous!”

“I’ve seen my share of strangeness, aye.” He said, glancing over at you, knowing that you were listening.

 

When you arrived in Havana you thanked Stede for letting you take passage on his ship, and as you began walking to make your way into the city Edward called to you. “Leaving already?” He said in a cheerful and polite tone, in front of Stede.

“Ah, I have some things to attend to, rent a room, polish my blades.” You lied just as cheerfully. “I’ll see you around _Duncan_.”

“Aye.” He said, smirking and winking at you.

Your face twisted in defense as you turned around and walked away. You weren’t pleased with him stealing Duncan’s identity. Not because you cared about Duncan, but because you didn’t want a _nobody_ pretending to be an assassin, and you didn’t want _this_ nobody to be approached by the Templars. You decided that you would go to the bureau. You tried to think of a way of finding out where they kept the sage, this place is well guarded and it's walls hard to breach without being noticed. You would have to find another way to get in... An idea started creeping it’s way into your head. _Edward_. He could help you! Yes, you'd be seeing _him_ around.

Earlier you had heard Edward wanted a quick kip in the best squat in town, as he put it, and Stede offered to lead him to a tavern in town. You could guess which one it was and changed your route to find him.

Just as you reached the tavern, standing on it’s roof and looking down into it, you saw him enter the space with Stede. Edward sat himself by a table while Stede conversed with another merchant. You were looking on, amused by the conversation he was having with an Englishman with a girl on his lap. Did that man just recognize Edward? Surely they hadn’t met before...

Suddenly a fight broke out. Edward seemed to do just fine, so you stayed were you were stood. Soon the tavern was filling up with Spanish guards, and in your mind you were urging Edward to get out.

To your luck, Edward managed to run out of there before he could get arrested, with a few guards on his tail. You ran quickly over the rooftops, following him. You saw him turn the corner, running over to the rooftops in front of the street ahead of him, you made a small leap of faith into a pile of leafs. “Edward, this way, over here!” You hissed loudly to him from the cart, before pulling him in with you as he ran by.

“Y/N!” He exclaimed with a shocked expression on his face, laying beside you.

You shushed him quickly, looking up at the leafs, listening to the footsteps of guards running by. He was still looking at you with confusion. It seemed like the coast was clear, you got out of the cart to check and reached your hand out to Edward to help him out.

“You know, if you want me so _desperately_ you don’t have to pull me in to a pile of leafs.” He teased, ignoring how charmingly bloody his face was.

“A ‘thank you’ will do.” You said curtly. “We need to talk about Torres.”

"No, no that's _your_ business." He didn't want to get involved with anything weird, he just wanted to get that handsome reward Duncan was promised and get out.

"Listen, if you want to keep those robes and that name for a while you do as I say, you're going to get yourself into a lot of trouble otherwise." You tried to warn him.

"Like you?" He continued to tease you, trying to derail the conversion.

"I know you want that reward, if you do as I say I'll pay you in addition to it. Five hundred reales."

A smile crept onto his lips. Amused at how you knew just how to pique a pirates interest. "Five hundred now, five hundred after."

You looked at him for a second. Really, he's going to try to bargain? "Five hundred afterwords if you don't fuck up."

He smiled to himself. "Go on."

"Do exactly what you were thinking, but don't let them keep the cube or those maps." He looked sheepishly at you, he wasn't aware you knew about them. "I know you have them on you. Give the stuff to the Templars but do not let them keep it, steal it back and then return them to me. And they are going to mention a sage, you are going to find out where he is held." You instructed. "You think you can do that?"

"Aye... And what about you? You were supposed to be there."

You sighed and looked away from him. You were a little embarrassed actually. "Tell them I have yet to arrive, I'll be there in a few days I suppose. You can come up with something."

"Alright, I think I've got the hang of it."

"Hurry now, you don't have all day." You moved to give him a pouch from your hip.

"I'm flattered, really." He teased as you handed the pouch over as if you were paying for his company.

"Shut up.." You muttered. "Meet me at the docks at nightfall." Then you moved to walk away.

Pleased with how things turned out, he chuckled, but hissed at the pain in his bleeding nose.

 

 

As Edward was talking to Torres, he quickly realized he wouldn't be able to take back the cube and the maps on this exact occasion, as they still hadn't given him his reward. He expected Torres to pay him more than you would... And he had gained two of those fancy wrist-blades. So he was willing to sacrifice your stuff, they didn't look too important anyway, and he would find out where this sage was tomorrow...

He now knew what you and Duncan were to be called; Assassins. He didn't know exactly what that entailed, but he knew that the Templars and the Assassins were enemies. And because of the observatory, both needed the sage.

He knew you would be angry with him, but decided to meet up with you anyway, maybe he could convince you he could steal back you stuff another day, or that he didn't have a choice.

He stepped closer to the water in front of him to wait for you that evening. "Over here." He heard a whisper from behind him. You were sat a bench, hunched over with your hood up. He sat down beside you, not too close as it looked like you were hiding, but mostly because he thought you might lash out at what he was about to tell you. "Do you have my things?"

"Your things? I thought Duncan stole them from my captain. At least that's what I told those men."

"You were to return them to me, that was the deal."

"Well... I didn't get the chance today, but I am to meet them again tomorrow morning."

"What?" You hissed. "What's the purpose of that?" You demanded.

"To meet the sage." He said quietly with a smirk while looking at you.

Ah. He must have known how important he was, and why you needed to know where he was... So you could attack the Templars and kidnap him. "Where?"

"The market."

You thought on it for a moment. If the sage was there, you could gather the local Assassins and attack. It could work...

"So, did I fuck up?" Edward asked.

Unbelievable. "Yes!"

 

As Edward met first with Woodes Rogers, you and other Assassins were watching, following. They met up with Torres and other Templars and walked over to a prisoner sitting on a bench with two soldiers at his sides and bloody face. You attacked as they started moving again, Edward could've died if it wasn't for the warning you had given the Assassins. Only shoot him with a sleep dart, if you have to. However, it didn't stay in his neck long enough for it's affect to show, and when the sage broke free and ran away, Edward followed. Many Assassins died in the attack and when Edward returned with the sage to the Templars you knew you couldn't stay.  
Damn him! Now you had no way of getting the sage. So you returned to the bureau.

 

Because you didn't have the sage nor the cube or your maps you decided to sneak into Torres Castillo to steal them, so many Assassins died in the failed attempt to kidnap him, and you had to do something. You decided to also snoop around to find out where they kept the sage before moving on to the other items.

You climbed down from the roof close to where you suspected the sage was kept. Carefully lurking in the shadows near the walls. As you looked around the corner, you saw a guard laying on the ground. You proceeded forward, sinking to your knees beside him to examine any injuries. Who could have done this?

Before you knew it, a yell was heard from the other corner. "There! Asesina!"

The yellow-coated guard wasn't far away from you and you got up on your feet to run back to where you came from, but another guard appeared. You almost ran in to him and before you knew it he had grabbed your arm and slammed you into the ground and held your arms behind your back.

He tied your hands together tightly and dragged you up on your legs. "Ah, let go of me!" You tried to pull away.

He pushed your back and you almost fell. "No mueva, Asesina!" He yelled and the other guard joined him on the other side of you. They grabbed your arms hard to urge you to walk around the corner. Torres was there and so was El Tiburón, heavely armed, and Julian Du Casse. The guards held your arms painfully behind your back at an odd angle to keep you from moving, and so you wouldn't be able to use your hidden blades without hurting yourself. They stopped in front of Torres and Du Casse, while El Tiburón moved to stand behind you.

"Where have you taken him, Assassin?" He demanded.

"I don't know what you are talking about!"

"We know you are here for the sage, now tell us were he is."

"I haven't seen a sage." You tried to tease with a smile, but the hardened grip of the guards made you whimper.

Torres looked over at El Tiburón behind you and something hard hit the back of your head and darkness consumed you.

 

You woke up hearing wood creaking and water slam against the walls. You were sitting with your back leaned on a wall and your feet were stuck under a metal bar. You tried to move your head, but winced in pain.

"She's waking up." You heard a strangers voice whisper.

You sat up slowly, putting your hand behind your head, you felt blood.

You opened your eyes to find the man looking at you, and Edward leaning forward from the other side of him to look at you. "That's some beating you must've taken, sweetheart." He said quietly.

You looked at them confused. "Don't call me that!" At least you weren't dizzy, but you did have a beating headache.

He smirked at your reaction; at least you could think straight.

A Spanish guard walked over to the three of you. He threw down a plate and a swatch of cloth between the men. "Dinner, eat quickly." He said in spanish, and then walked away.

"You hungry?" Edward said sarcastically to the other man. They looked at each other, then moved to break out of the chains of the metal bar at your feet and stood up. You stood up slowly, to test your balance. Edward and the man moved to kill the few guards below deck, you followed slowly as you hadn't quite regained your strength. At the other end of the ship Edward found his weapons, as did you.

"There's many prisoners held on these ships. Set them free and they'll sail with us no question." The stranger said, as you moved to climb up the ladder to the deck.

You killed the nearest sailor before you or the others would be noticed.

"So that's the idea then? Free what men we can, then find a fast ship to flee in." Edward elaborated once the three of you were up on deck.

You all hauled down the ship and killed all the guards with the two others as best you could, then freed the prisoners. You moved onto other ships around yours to do the same, and when you had released enough men, you gathered on a brig.

You were still very disoriented and weak. " _You_ lass." Edward said to gain your attention."You're too weak to work. Go find a bunk to rest in, eh?" He then hurried up to the helm.

You sighed. He was right. You laid down in one of the many hammocks below deck. It wasn't comfortable, and being inside a fast moving ship in a storm didn't help, but you fell asleep after a while anyway.

 

When you woke up, the ship didn't move as fast, and the storm seemed to have calmed.

You couldn't rest your head in the hammock without the wound hurting, so you settled in laying on your stomach with your head almost falling over the side. The pain in your neck from having it sit in an odd position was more noticeable that your wound when you moved your head up in the hammock.

There was a sailor sitting in a hammock a few meters away from you, he didn't say anything, so you ignored him. Then Edward walked down below deck to where you were with a bucket in his hand.

"Good, you're up." He said, looking at you. You frowned at him, you weren't up at all by your own standards.

He sat down on some crates in front of you and sat the bucket down on the floor. He reached in to the bucket to take out a piece of wet cloth as you sat up on the hammock slowly. He held out the cloth to you and you put it to the back of your head to fast and you hissed out of pain. You patted the cloth gently at the wound instead, a bit awkwardly.

"Do you want some help?" Edward offered.

"Where are we going?"

"Nassau." He said a bit hesitantly.

It was far away from where felt you needed to be, it was your fault the Templars now had your items. But if you were going to Nassau, you wouldn't be totally screwed. You knew of a few people there, Assassins, even if you had never been there.

You moved slowly to sit beside Edward and handed the cloth to him. You sat lazily, as you were still tired, with your back to him as he cleaned the wound and your hair.

"Will that do for you?" He asked.

"Nassau? It'll do, I guess."

It wasn't exactly that you didn't want to talk to him, you were just tired and you were feeling down because of the failure in Havana and you didn't want to share that with him.

"Have you been there?" The tension was uncomfortable to him, should he comfort you? Apologize? Or would that anger you? You didn't need his pity, what he should do was to dump you in Nassau and then bury himself in the sand until you had forgotten about him. He opted to just keep cleaning your head instead.

"No, but I should know some people there."

What the hell? Who was this woman in this _daffy_ order and why didn't he know about you?

Teasing you was funny, wasn't it? "What, does your mysterious Assassin lover live there?"

You went with it. "Yeah, he escaped, thought he could hide from me there." He chuckled. "No." You figured since he asked, he wanted a real answer.

He was done cleaning your head and when he threw the cloth back in to the now dirty bucket you turned to him and asked: "Can you explain to me what _exactly_ happened back there?"

"Yeah about that... I didn't intend for any of that to go down."

"Why did you bring them back the sage? You knew it was him we were after."

"Oh, c'mon, I never agreed to be a part of an attack!"

That he wasn't... He had never agreed to that part. Still, he could've helped you. "And why did we end up in the same ship?"

"I, uh... I wanted to kidnap the sage. He was already gone."

Stunned, you looked at him with big eyes. Unbelievable.

"You tried to do the same, didn't you? I saw them carry you after they knocked you out." He said.

You didn't answer him, you didn't know what to say.

"Alright, you're still tired, I'll go." He then took the bucket and fled to the deck.

 

You rested for most of the voyage, while getting up on deck for fresh air and sun a few times a day.

You talked a couple of times with the other man you and Edward met on that ship, Adéwalé, he brought you food from what some sailor could throw together. You hadn't talked to Edward since he cleaned your head, to a point, you had been avoiding him.

You were now talking to Adéwalé up on deck. "No, I'm telling you, men who let themselves be seducing and drowned by mermaids have it coming!" You laughed with Adéwalé.

"That is, if they were real." He added.

Edward appeared from the stern. "And you would know much about seducing and drowning sailors y/n?" He teased. "Adé, take the helm will you?" He asked. Adé nodded and walked away.

"I'm perfectly capable of drowning people, believe it or not." You told him jokingly and he chuckled.

He had seen you sulking and it was gnawing on him as you had been angry with him, and he didn't like it. "Is something biting you?" He asked without reserve.

You were surprised in the least by his question. "What? No."

"And that is why I keep seeing you around _sulking_ is it."

"Why do you care if I _sulk_?" You asked curtly.

"I don't really. But if it's about Havana, I do apologize." He declared rapidly.

Damnit. You had been thinking about it. But you had come to the conclusion, after being reminded by Duncan from the robes Edward was wearing, that you would follow pursuit of what you had been thinking when you were on that ship with Duncan, to not blame everyone else like he did. Edward didn't even have to be there, you could have told him to not go near the Templars. You were getting more angry with yourself actually.

"I'm not angry with you, you didn't owe me anything other than your effort really. I'm the reason you got into this mess in the first place, I'm sorry."

Now that was not what he was expecting. He had not blamed you for anything, knowing himself, he would have gotten into this mess even without you. "Ah, it's not your fault." He admitted and paused slightly. "Reckon we can stop resenting each other now."

"Yes." You replied and rolled your eyes in amusement, happy that he changed the subject.

"Tell you what, when we get to Nassau I'll show you around."

"Yeah, you can do that." You said as you looked at him with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: When the reader was hit in the head and passed out she wasn't out for more than 5 - 15 minutes, the ship she and Edward were taken to weren't too far away from the Castillo. And the bleeding wasn't enough to be dangerous.


End file.
